Alone
by MayTheShortsBeWithU
Summary: Boba Fett's life, starting at the age of 10 and on through the death of his father. Much better than it sounds, I'm just not good at summaries. lol. My first fic ever, so please R&R!


1**Disclaimer: (This disclaimer is for the entire story, so I won't be writing it at the beginning of every chapter.) I do not own anything that you recognize in Star Wars. It all belongs to George Lucas and all the other people that have legal rights to it. I'm not making any money off of this story. **

**Okay, so this is my first fic, so please, go easy on me. Enjoy.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Young Boba Fett laid wearily on the sleeping couch of his home in Kamino. Well, it was the closest thing to a home he'd ever had. Boba had never really had a real home before. His dad, Jango Fett, was in the line of work where they were always on the move. Jango Fett was a bounty hunter–one of the best, if truth be told. He took on any job for the highest bidder, regardless of what he was required to do–assassination, robbery, kidnaping, probably more, but what Boba wasn't sure of. Boba respected his father. In his eyes, Jango Fett was the greatest and probably the most feared bounty hunter in all the galaxy. But, Jango hadn't been on many jobs for a while. He had been hired by the mysterious Darth Tyrannus to be the model for an army of clones being built by the Republic. Needless to say, the job payed well enough. That was one of two things that Jango Fett had demanded–an outstanding amount of money and one unaltered clone for himself. Unlike the other clones who were "programmed" to be more obedient and to grow faster, Jango wanted this clone to be completely unaltered in any way, shape, or form. He had named the clone Boba Fett–his son. Growing up, Boba had wondered why he didn't have a mother. He knew that everyone must have had a mother some time or another in his life, and often wondered why he couldn't seem to remember ever having one. When he was about eight years old he had gone to his father and demanded, "Dad, what happened to my mommy?" Jango had thought for a moment, as though wondering how to explain to the boy.

"You never had one." He said simply.

"Why?" Boba insisted.

"Because you are a clone of myself."

Boba had always loved to watch the clones train, but had pitied them because of their weak minds and lack of independence. He had always felt special believing that he was different from them. But after hearing that he was much more similar to them than he had first thought, he didn't feel so special anymore. His father had tried to comfort him. "Of course you are special. Don't be thick. You can think for yourself, they can't." Boba saw truth in what his father said and stopped worrying about being a clone, but he didn't like to watch them train anymore. Somehow, that had lost it's magic.

Boba stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sighing, he picked up the note his dad had left him that morning.

_Boba,_

_Going somewhere with Zam. Should be back soon._

That usually meant they were on a job. Zam was the closest thing Boba and Jango had to a friend. She was funny and she sometimes helped Jango on jobs. Boba liked her. But the Fett's couldn't have friends. A bounty hunter couldn't have friends–only partners and comrades. "_Friends aren't worth having, because, sooner or later, you'll lose them._" How many times had his father told him that? Too many. Boba shook his head. There was a knock on the door. Wrinkling his nose in annoyance, he went to go and see who it was.

"Who is it?" No answer. "Who _is _it?" Still, no answer. "WHO IS IT?"Really, this was getting to be rather annoying. He looked through the peak hole. A tall man in a black-hooded cloak was standing in front of the door, his face hidden from view. He was big, too. The man put his hand on the door. Boba ran to get his father's blaster. When he came back, the man was standing _inside_, smirking and obviously quite pleased with himself. Boba aimed and tried to shoot the stranger. He would have succeeded, too, if the man hadn't whipped out a lightsaber and parried the shots. Boba nearly dropped the blaster with shock. The man was a Jedi!

"Impulsive, just like your father. You must learn to control that, young Fett, or I'm afraid you'll have to learn the hard way soon enough." The man's voice dripped with arrogance. Yet, it seemed somehow to be familiar. He pulled back the hood and now Boba could see the stranger's face. It was Darth Tyrannus, the man that had employed his father to be cloned, otherwise known as Count Dooku. Boba had heard once from Zam that Dooku used to be a Jedi master, but had turned to the dark side. He wasn't so sure that he liked the Count. His manner was that of a person very used to getting his own way, much to cocky for Boba's liking. Not to mention the fact that he didn't know what "impulsive" meant!

"Why are you here?" He asked suspiciously.

The Count smiled, or rather, smirked, at the boy and stepped forward. "I was hoping to see your father. We have important matters to speak of. Can you tell me where I might find him?"

"He won't be back for another four days."

"Oh, yesss." Dooku smiled again and walked around the kitchen table, toward Boba. "I thought he would be back by now." He was closer now. "But, by judging what happened on the landing platform, perhaps he's not as good as I thought. Boba's eyes narrowed.

"I think it's time you go." He said, hoping he sounded intimidating.

"My, my, what ill manners we have. Didn't your father teach you better? Or maybe that would be a better job for your mother?" The Count was smirking as he noted Boba's temper rising.

"Get out now!" The Count stopped and picked up his cloak.

Walking to the door he said, "Boba, do tell your father I _dropped by_, will you?"

"Don't worry your little, grey beard over it, _sir._" The door closed in the Count's face.

"_The nerve_!" He grumbled as he stomped off. He would let the little Fett boy get away with his impertinence this time, but the beastly thing shouldn't be expecting him to be so forgiving next they met.

Boba smiled to himself and flopped down on the sofa. "Well, that went well."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! (I'd appreciate if you loved it...lol. Just kidding.) Thanks to my sister for beta-ing the chapter for me!**

**May The Shorts Be With U (or something like that.)**


End file.
